A loading method is widely employed in conventional disk apparatuses. In this method, a disk is placed on a tray or a turntable, and the tray or the turntable is loaded into an apparatus body.
According to such a loading method, however, since the tray or the turntable is required, there is a limit for thinning the disk apparatus body.
As a slot-in type disk apparatus, there is proposed a method in which a conveying roller is abutted against a disk surface to pull the disk in (e.g., a patent document 1).
According to the slot-in type as proposed in the patent document 1, however, since a conveying roller which is longer than a diameter of the disk is used, the width of the apparatus must be increased, and the thickness of the apparatus is also increased due to this conveying roller.
From this reason, the slot-in type disk apparatus which conveys a disk by a lever is suitable for reducing the thickness and size of the disk apparatus body (e.g., a patent document 2).
According to an apparatus of the invention of the patent document 2, a slider mechanism is disposed on the one end of a traverse, and the slider mechanism is provided with a vertically moving cam mechanism which brings the traverse close to and away from the base body.
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-220353
(Patent Document 2)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-352498
In the apparatus of the invention of the patent document 2, the slider mechanism must be provided with the vertically moving cam mechanism which corresponds to a distance through which the traverse is separated away from the base body.
Therefore, the height of the vertically moving cam mechanism poses a limit for reducing the disk apparatus body in thickness or size.
Thereupon, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disk apparatus capable of reducing the apparatus in thickness and size without being affected by the height of the vertically moving cam mechanism.